Sodalis
by E.DelaMer
Summary: Save the dreamer. Save the world. He's the idealist, for the world he needs to stay that way and he needs someone to help him when times get rougher.
1. Prologue

**SODALIS**

**Prologue**

He was frightened. This silence was eerie and whole, scary and way too suddenly.

He remembered the noise, almost deafening, the screaming, the pain before everything was gone. Transfixed he stared up into the bright blue sky unblinkingly. A bird flew by, a cloud passed his field of vision, grey smoke dissolved.

With every passing moment this situation became more and more peaceful and he wanted to give into this feeling but he knew that something had to be wrong. He just didn't know what and momentarily he didn't care.

He closed his eyes and let himself rest in the overtaking darkness because somehow he was very tired. Just one moment, nothing more, one moment he wanted to sleep and rest. Then he wouldn't be so tired anymore.

He felt something on his chest. It was warm and felt strangely familiar. Fingers, soft and also warm, pressed against his throat and stirred him back from the darkness into consciousness. His eyes snapped open.

Explosion like everything returned: the noise, sirens wailing in the distance, people shouting, screaming, crying. The smell of burning tires stung in his nose. Ache cursed through him like a bolt of lightning and his face contorted in a painful frown and as groan escaped his mouth.

"Shh... everything is going to be okay." A soothing voice said though it was thick with emotions. He looked up to where he last seen the blue sky only and found a tear stained face looking down on him. Her eyes were wide with panic, tears filled the moment he locked eyes with her. Her lips quivered but she tried to put up a brave face and attempted a smile.

Still in heavy pain he tried to return the gesture but failed as another groan built up inside of him.

"Claire!" she shouted. "Hurry, we're here!" Looking back she focused him. "Please!" she then whispered more to herself than to him or the hopefully approaching Claire.

Every now and then she turned from his face to their surroundings, watching with frantic movements what was going on around them, then down his abdomen with concern before she locked eyes with him again.

It was then that he realized that both of her hands were pressed down on his stomach and that some warm liquid was running down his sides.

He pressed his eyes shut, trying to gulp the impending panic down. He remembered the shot now. Its sound was still ringing in his ears. He looked down on his hands and knew that he had seen them before in red, holding them up after the shot for confirmation that the bullet had indeed hit him.

"Claire!" Now she sounded as panicked as he felt and he was grateful the he wasn't in this alone.

"She'll be here any moment. And then you'll feel better! Okay?" Her last word sounded more like a plea than anything else.

He wanted to reach out to her, hold her hand, grasp her face but it was no use. His arms were lying limp and useless, heavy like stone on the cold street.

Suddenly he felt his eyelids just as heavy and he tried with all his might to keep them open but he failed. Slowly but steadily his eyes closed. Blackness surrounded him once more. Somewhere in the back of his numbing mind he felt someone shake him, calling out to him. "Peter!" But the black mist consumed him and engulfed him till there was blissful nothingness. No sound, no sight, no pain.

**AN: Hello boys and girls! I hope you liked this first insight to my first ever "Heroes" Fanfiction. And my first Fanfiction since...uhm...a very long time...and I have some stories on well...hiatus...but I hope you like this first chapter and are curious about how it goes on. Please let me know if you do want to know. Pretty please.**

**Oh and before I forget it...I think I'm in a huge need of a beta...because of some events in my life I neglected my last, very very good beta and I hope she still likes me "Hi Carmilla!"...anyhow...review!! Please...!!!!**

**AN2: Did some grammar correction! Uff…embarrasing! He! Well…thx to those who did already review! That was so nice!**


	2. Chapter 1

**SOLADIS**

**Chapter 1: Attraction**

It wasn't a very comfortable place to be. It was loud, the people here were sometimes rude and unfriendly and most of the time it didn't even smell very good. Not at all. And still, being here, riding the subway aimlessly was mysteriously relaxing. With a coffee to go in one hand and a good book in the other, his bag slouched on his lap he did this ride once in a while when his apartment felt too small and everything else too big.

This was normal. Here he was one of many, he disappeared in the mass.

His whole life he had felt kind of different . He didn't mind because at some point he felt special because of it. He had to grin at this reminiscence. As it had turned out he indeed was special and it wasn't in his head anymore only.

Self-conscious he took a glance around at the strangers and his smile began to fade. They were normal, he was different, they, the few were different, and he was afraid and almost pessimistically so believed that those who were "unspecial" would never truly accept them. Those who had witnessed their abilities had reacted with fear and that scared him.

The train slowed down and stopped in the next station. The doors opened with a metallic sound and the rustling of many persons rising, gathering their stuff and getting off the wagon.

There was mumbling, glaring from people who pushed their way out. Some conversations became audible as the door opened to the hall of the station. It was a ever repeating ritual.

Then the second rush started as the people who wanted to get on the train gathered at the doors and pushed into the wagon. This one happened to be a bit more civil than those leaving but not much. Everyone tried to get on board as fast as possible to get a good seat.

Peter looked up fleetingly from his book, stroked a strand of black hair behind his ears, watching the play of the incoming travellers just in time to lock eyes with deep brown ones. He smiled at her as the whole face came into view, revealing a young woman with a bright smile of her own. They watched each other for a beat, exchanging deep glances before the moment passed all too soon as she was being dragged along the stream of people. Frowning he tried to catch another glimpse at the girl but failed, seeing she was way too far gone. Giving an internal huff he returned to his book.

Turning a page he slowly felt a smile tug at his lips. After everything that had happened, after all the strange and awful things he had seen in the past weeks it still felt normal to flirt once in a while. That was good. That meant not everything was going to change. Simple things, natural things would remain. The next months were going to be hard, he knew that. He also knew that not everyone was going to accept them, probably the fewest would, but it was okay. It was still worth it. It had to be and he needed to have faith in that.

He took a deep breath, trying to shake the heavy thoughts from his mind. It was his day off and he intended to enjoy it.

With a little less weight on his shoulders he sipped on his drink and tried to catch the last paragraph he read when he inhaled, added to the smell of his coffee, another scent. He blinked. Taking another breath to get the strange smell out of his nose he inhaled it even deeper.

This scent washed over him and suddenly his mind became foggy and crystal clear at once.

Slowly Peter rose to his feet. Like in trance he placed his cup on his now empty seat, hung his bag over his shoulder in his usual motion and started to sniff, looking intensely in the direction where the smell seemed to come from.

It felt as if he was on a trip. He felt bewitched and not really in control of his own body. He didn't really like it but didn't get the chance to question it either.

One step after the other he made his way through the crowd of waiting, standing, half asleep people, who all seemed to be totally oblivious to that odor. Irritated he looked around searching for someone who smelled it too but only found some of the women staring at him strangely. Apologetically he smiled at them but was too focused on something else to give them anymore of his attention.

It became stronger, way stronger and to his surprise he felt his body react to it in a way he never would have anticipated it to react to a smell. But it was not only a smell. No. It was more, stronger. He just couldn't grasp what it was.

His heartbeat became faster, like his breathing, he looked around almost erratically and he started to feel peculiarly aroused.

Then he saw the brown eyes standing out in between all the faceless faces several feet away from him. They were looking around wildly as if they were looking for something before their eyes met and he was in the eye of the storm. His arousal grew and now he knew that he found what he had been looking for.

He saw that same confusion and conclusion in her eyes and knew she felt it too. Everything seemed to be wiped from his mind but the need to get to her, hold her, feel her, kiss her, be inside of her, as close as possible.

Her breathing was as hard as his, he could see it, feel it, almost smell it. Somehow he had smelt her and her desire all along.

What was happening here? He couldn't even start to comprehend.

But even that small flicker of rational thought was gone the instant she made a step towards him because that was all he needed to close the distance between them himself. He made as long strides as possible in the crowded place to get to her without stopping, thinking, doubting or hesitation.

They crashed into each other the moment they were within reaching distance. He entangled his fingers in her hair while his free hand grabbed her hip and pulled her closer. She grasped his neck with one of her hands and wound her other arm around his back, trying to steady both of them. In a high frequency he felt her breath on his face shortly before he closed the left space and pressed his lips against hers. Willing and heated she accepted his searing kiss and responded equally.

He was on drugs, he had to be. He couldn't explain it otherwise.

The kiss lasted a felt eternity. Everything lost its meaning and the staring people around them were long forgotten, if they had been registered at all.

Heatedly they groped the other's clothes, grabbing the fabric to pull them even closer together if possible. Peter found it hard not to tear the fabric apart and rip her clothes off right here right now. He even resisted the urge to tug her shirt out of her skirt and touch naked skin. That thought alone made him kiss her more passionately than before, try to get the heat out like this and not to give in to his desire.

With an inhuman strength, that's what it felt to him, he pushed himself away from her, if only a few inches. She tried to catch his lips again and he gave into it for a moment or two before he tore himself from again, leaning his forehead against hers. Their rapid breathing mixed in between them which seemed to stir the frantic need again with every breath he took. He could see her look at him questioningly, one because of their more than unusual situation and two why he had stopped it.

"Uhm...I just wanted to say," he coughed in between two breaths, searching her eyes. "that if we get out at the next station, we'd be really, really close to my apartment."

The beat of her heart sped up, he could tell because he felt it hammering against his chest. Quickly she nodded against his head and breezed a "Let's go!" in a trembling voice as she crushed their lips back together.

------

At the same time somewhere across the country at some beach Isaac pushed his feet deeper into the warm sand and dropped the pencil next to his notebook.

His white eyes turning to their normal state.

Another vision. It worried and amazed him every time. He lost control of his body, of his actions, of what he drew. That scared him but at the same time he started to embrace his ability especially now that it came without the drugs.

Away from everything that distracted him, tore him apart, trying to pressure him, away from the expectations and the disappointment the visions came to him easily. He still couldn't influence when they came but at least they did come.

Confidently he smiled to himself. Things were going to be good. He was for the first time sure that his life was going to work out, finally.

This was for him and he was not going to let it get ruined by his visions. No. He was going to relax, find himself as much as it sounded like a cliché.

He spent his afternoon walking down the beach aimlessly, strolling, thinking, doing nothing.

He rose to his feet and walked down to the sea.

The notebook lay abandoned on the dune where Isaac had sat hours ago. The wind rustled through the pages. Showing some scribbles of the beach, the sea, some of the few people that walked down the shore. But some of the drawings showed different things. A woman surrounded by a mass of black suited men. A couple kissing heatedly in a crowd. A woman facing and shooting her reflection in a mirror. Her face grim, the reflection laughing. A man lying emotionless on the street, his eyes blankly staring up in the sky. Fire in the background, a black figure with a rifle walking away through the thick smoke. The wind flipped the pages once more to a picture where a group of persons stood side by side, facing a sea of lights.

**AN: First of all: THANK Y'ALL for the great reviews. I've never had such a fast and great feedback on one chapter, let alone FF!!! Wow, I was so overwhelmed! Really. Thank you sooooo much!!! I hope I'm not going to disappoint you with the following chapter and chapters!!!**

**Second I want to thank my Beta Reader -phoniexchild! God, you did a great job and so fast!! Really! I loved to read your comments to the sentences and everything! A thousand hugs!!! Can't wait to read your next comments!!! Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 2

**SODALIS**

**Chapter 2: Turning Points**

Niki Sanders – Las Vegas

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Niki shouted through the small suburban house. Her face was alight with a smile, her eyes glistering mischievously. "You know I'll find you!" Slowly she walked from the kitchen, where she had waited and counted to ten, through the small hall that lead to the rest of the house. She tiptoed and peeked into every room.

"You can run, but you cannot hide!" she called and could hear a silent laughter from one of the closets in her room. She tried not to direct too much attention to the hiding child.

She stopped and put her hand on her hips. "Oh man, I'm going to look forever." Just loud enough for Micah to hear but to sound as if she was talking to herself.

When she heard another giggle and was about to go and reveal her son hiding in the closet two strong arms grabbed her from behind around her waist and pulled her back, into the bathroom right behind her. A huge hand was laid on her mouth, keeping her from screaming out for help. But soon enough the hand was being removed and replaced with a mouth. She was pushed against the now closed bathroom door while the strong hand held her in place. But she didn't want to escape.

"DL, he's going to look for me when I don't find him soon." she said breathlessly in between kisses.

"I know." he said and smiled. "I just wanted to greet my wife properly after a long day of work!" He kissed her again before he let her go.

"Well, you can extend your greetings later that night, after I found, bathed, fed our son and brought him to bed." she said seductively.

She left the bathroom with DL holding her hand. They kept glancing at each other flirtingly as she started to go into her room where she knew Micah hid.

"Look Micah who I found. He was hiding too but I still found him." Slowly she made one final step to her closet and pulled the door open, her face triumphantly only to reveal nothing.

"What? How?" she asked and looked around. DL too stood behind her only to look as confused as his wife.

"Maybe you guessed wrong?" DL offered.

"No, I heard him. He was here."

Then she turned back as a static laughter rang from the inside of the closet. She took a closer look and found a red light glowing from under one of her shoes. Frowning she got closer and revealed a radio that transmitted the child's laughter.

"You evil, little child!" she hissed playfully. She retreated from the closet and found her son standing at the entrance of her room with the radio's counterpart.

"I didn't know I rose such a sneaky kid. Come here!"

Niki launched forward and tackled her son starting to tickle him viciously.

Hysterical laughter of a family filled the little house in the suburbs of sin city Las Vegas.

Life was good for the small family. They finally were able to be together. Without fear of being ripped apart once again. Without the police lurking behind every corner. With safe jobs that ensured them a simple yet carefree life. "That is it!" Niki often thought. This is what life was supposed to be. This was how she always imagined her life to be with DL and with Micah. She was content. She was for the first in a long time happy. She dared to say it: She was happy.

But as usual life played a tricky game and Niki should have known better than to trust the still waters she momentarily lived with. She should have known that under the even surface a raging storm could trouble the silent waters. And her water was deep, too deep not to stir a huge wave or two to break the stillness and break the face of her perfect life.

It was dinner time, the three of them sat in the kitchen eating their meal talking about their day when in the living room the telephone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Niki said and got into the next room. "Hello?" she said, while she tried with one ear to follow the conversation that was still going on between father and son.

"Is there Ms. Sanders?" a deep male voice asked. She didn't recognize the man and expected one of those call center sales to talk and turned her attention fully towards her men.

When the name Jessica was being said on the other end of the line she returned to the strangers voice completely. "What?"

"I asked if there is Jessica Sanders?"

"What do you want from her?" she hissed, trying to keep the venom from her voice, keeping it as low as possible.

"We have an offer for her. We need her _special_ expertise in a case and would like to talk to her."

Panicked she slammed the receiver down, breathing heavily. Jessica? Who might know about Jessica? And who'd want to make business with Jessica? This was not good. Not good at all and Niki felt her life break apart a little bit because she had the feeling that those who'd want Jessica's services wouldn't back off by her refusal to speak to them.

"Honey?" DL called from the kitchen.

Still a bit shaken, her thoughts running a thousand miles, she walked back into the kitchen where she saw Micah building a house with the mashed potatoes.

"Look mom!" he shouted gleefully, almost proud.

"Wow, that's pretty impressing." She said, her voice a little subdued but soon she freed her mind from the phone call, shook herself internally and smiled at her son with a broad smile. "Though it'd be more impressive if you'd get all that mashed potato into your mouth!"

"I can do that!" he said, ambition catching him instantly and started to stuff the puree into his mouth.

"But don't even think of trying to do it all at once!"

"Who was that?" DL whispered while he kept watching his son.

"Oh, just someone who got the wrong number!" Niki lied, hoping against hope that the caller would not try to contact her again. She knew better though.

He would!

––––––

Peter Petrelli – New York

The sound of heavy, fast breathing filled the air of the small New Yorker apartment and reached his ears and subconscious slowly as the desire fogging his mind started to dissolve. Distantly he remembered the louder noises that rung through the rooms just moments ago – he could still feel them in his throat.

He concentrated to calm his body now that the charm, drug or whatever it had been was leaving his system, overcoming the dizziness that still made his head spin. Swallowing, he rubbed his face and eyes only to stare up at his ceiling as soon as his hands fell next to his head. He could see the light of the now setting sun shining through half drawn curtains enlightening the dust in the air, making it sparkle a little.

This had been so weird. He had never done anything that resembled this "incident" in the slightest.

The breathing next to him began to slow down too and Peter turned his head to look at the mysterious woman. Her name was Thera – or Theresa but she made him swear to never call her that – he had found out in between kisses and the tearing of clothing. He knew that she had deep brown eyes – they were staring back at him right now – and a nice body with just the right curves at the right places, that she had a soothing voice. Apart from that he knew nothing.

She smiled at him and he returned the sentiment before a dull thud brought him back the his surroundings and he sat up slightly, pushing himself up resting on his elbows as an orange came rolling into his field of vision.

His apartment was a mess.

The fruit bowl lay upside down on the counter, the apples and oranges strewn out around it, some still slightly moving. Todays newspaper was crumpled and covered all of the table and the floor in the kitchen. Clothes lay everywhere, thrown there aimlessly, uncared for, ripped off over the couch, the television, the floor, the plant.

The couch table was shifted aside, not standing at his usual place.

"Wow, what difference some redecorating can make." he mumbled sarcastically more to himself than to her.

"I'm more disappointed that we couldn't even make it to the bedroom. That's pretty low in the self-control department." she added and mirrored his movement to sit up a notch, rising just a bit off the carpet.

Peter snorted. "At least we made it to the apartment. At one point I wouldn't have put money on that!"

She chuckled. "This is strange."

"Yeah." was all he said and stared down at his chest, his eyes forming to thin slits as he once again thought about the circumstances that had brought them here and that he still didn't know what actually had happened.

"I just..." Peter started. "I just don't know how this..." He turned to look at her. "it's not that I didn't... enjoy it but what happened?"

But he didn't get to probe any further because she rose to her feet and started to look around the apartment for her clothes. The blanket that they had managed to pull over them more or less consciously dropped to the floor, still covering him.

Peter drew a breath as saw her wandering around his flat naked and that strange smell returned to full force. All questions he wanted to just ask were suddenly blown from his brain, blown away with the breeze that brought that scent again.

"Oh no! If you start this again we'll never leave this room." Thera turned around fast, half of the clothes she had already collected falling down in that motion.

"I'm not doing anything!" he brought out slightly stuttering.

"Yeah sure, just like in the train, right?" She shook herself. "We have to stop this. Just, I dunno look somewhere else. And I'll do the same and then we might be able to maybe get out of here... sometime." Desperately she tried to focus on the task of getting her clothes while he closed his eyes and sat up against the couch. Although he still felt that smell influence him he tried to clear his mind and rid himself from the pictures of her naked body. It worked, if only a little bit.

"What happens here?" he asked again, his breathing started to get back to normal.

"Well it seems that two of us in the same place means that we have to try harder than usual to keep that... stuff to ourselves." she said amused.

He heard her slipping on her pants, the clinking of her belt buckle and the fabric drawing over her legs... her legs. Her skin. Her body. Her naked body standing right next to him. Her...

"Stop thinking what ever you are thinking. You are no help!"

"I don't even know what's going on. I don't know what stuff you mean or what happened in the subway. I don't know what it is I have to stop!" His voice became angry. This was frustrating. Not knowing what happened to him and that he couldn't keep that thoughts out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. That smell was in him, around him so strong again. He pressed his eyes tightly together. His fists were balling.

"Whatever it is you can do, whatever your ability is... I copy it, mimic it. I can't control it. I just mimic these abilities. I can't help it." he tried to explain, the frustration now evident in his voice.

The strength of the scent ceased a bit and that helped him regaining some of his calm.

He felt something being thrown on his lap and found his pants, underwear and shirt when he open his eyes carefully.

"Thanks." he mumbled and started to dress too.

After some time had passed they both sat next to each other not daring to look at the other. Peter had drawn his hands trough his hair constantly, showing just how awkward he felt while she just wrung her hands between her knees.

"It's about pheromones!" she finally said.

He looked at her questioningly. "What is?"

"My ability. I don't know if it's really pheromones but that's probably the best explanation I've found so far. Like bees. They communicate through pheromones. Humans have pheromones too. We usually just pick them up subconsciously." She took a breath. "I dispense them stronger and I can smell them more intense. Normally I can control it pretty well but... being exposed to you throwing that pheromone... bomb right back at me... that was too much."

"It wasn't my intention..." he started but was interrupted by her rising a hand, showing him he mustn't explain himself.

"I didn't mean to reproach."

"Is this pheromone thing just about... sex?"

Thera laughed out a little. "No, but it works best. It's mostly about simple attraction though and not the actual sex. This here was a first."

He nodded. Silence engulfed them again. Once and again he looked over, trying to catch a glimpse, trying to determine what she might think right now but she just stared right ahead, a blank expression on her face.

"So there are others... like us?" Her voice was quiet and a little bit insecure.

Peter nodded. He knew how she felt. Feeling alone and different with that believe of being special. "Yes, I've met some."

"What can they do?"

"Uhm," Peter scratched the back of his head. "There is a girl, she is invincible. Her name is Claire. She breaks her bones, jumps of buildings and in the end she's fine, without one single scratch. There is a guy, his name is Matt, he's a mind reader. Uhm... Nathan can fly. Isaac, an artist from New York, he paints the future. Hiro, he can bend the time and space. It's awesome..." Peter rambled on about the things he had seen, and he was happy that he was able to talk about it with pride. He wasn't alone, they were all part of something bigger and he was part of this group. They all fought to save the world.

His confident smile faltered a little as the unwanted thoughts of his prediction entered his mind. His heart beat faster as the panic started to rise. He wanted to change the future and he would but sometimes the "What if" caught up with him and made him think about the possibility that he wasn't able to change a thing.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Thera and brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"Yes." he said subdued. "I'm just a bit tired." He rubbed his eyes. He did that out of habit, bad habit but he couldn't help that now.

"Maybe you should just sleep then." she said, he voice sounding oddly soft.

"What? No, not now. Maybe later." But his eyes already felt heavy and he started to blink rapidly.

"You go get some sleep. You seem to deserve some good rest."

Peter yawned and breathed a strong scent in. It was very different form the one he smelt before, but he was sure it had the same source.

"Hey..." he got out shortly before the world became black and he knew no more. He fell asleep fast and easy, dreamt meaningless dreams. Nothing that needed to be bothered with.

––––––

Matt Parkman – Los Angeles

"God, this is driving me nuts. Why does signing these damn divorce papers take so long?" Matt hissed and slammed the pen he was holding down on the table onto the stack of papers. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"First, it's not the pen's fault that you can't get your coward's ass to sign those stupid forms. They're laying on your desk for weeks now. And second of all, you're needed. They request your presence down in Washington. You better get going."

his now full-time partner Audrey Hanson said.

"Washington?" That got Matt's attention and he looked up.

"Yeah, big boss's called and said they need your "special skills"." She made air quotation marks and sat down opposite of him.

"Any idea what it's about?"

"Nope, but it seems to be very big. They are sending a very own F.B.I. jet to pick you up."

Matt mouthed a 'Wow' and leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Well then, I'll leave." he said hurriedly and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey Parkman, don't forget the forms. On the plane you'll have enough time to fill them out." Audrey shouted after him but he was already gone. She somehow had a feeling that he was never going to sign those papers.

–––––

When Peter opened his eyes again, feeling very relaxed and rested, he saw that the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. He looked at his watch and found that it was 6 o'clock a.m. He had slept way over eleven hours. Whatever it was that she had done to him, it had worked perfectly.

It was early, the morning traffic sounding sleepily from the streets below.

He sat up and found himself covered with a blanket, a cushion where his head had rested on and a piece of paper next to it.

It was a telephone number next to an address and a short note:

_"Hope you slept well. Sorry, but it's less uncomfortable that way. Take care, Thera."_

He shook his head and once again drew a hand through his hair and brought some of the straying strands behind his ears. It wasn't the first time that he'd woken up alone after a one night stand. He'd left himself once or twice but he'd hoped that... he didn't know what he'd hoped. It was more than a note though.

Slowly he moved to his bathroom and spent over twenty minutes to clean himself, rid himself from the scent that still seemed to be everywhere, less strong but still smellable.

When he was finished, dumped his heavy odored clothes form the day before into the washing machine and put the note in his pant pocket thinking that he should go get some coffee or preferably something way stronger. His free day was over now and he needed to get some things done.

"What an afternoon!" he said and left his still messy apartment.

He'd take care of that later. Way later.

––––––

**AN1: **First of all, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm really sorry. And I hope that I won't let updates slide this much ever again. but you know how life can catch up with you from time to time. Stupid real life! Who needs one actually... oh right there was this thing with money and the need for it to live and eat...right? Damn.

**AN2:** I sooo forgot the disclaimer in the first two uploads. Of course nothing belongs to me and I'm so not making money with this... too bad actually... Only thing that's mine is the OC and that's about it! Though I put Milo on my wish list for Xmas this year!!! ; )

**AN3: **About the OC... I hope you guys tell me if she drifts off into being a MarySue but I don't think she will. crossing fingers She's not the focus of the story, though a bigger part in the Peter arch. I hope you like her. I want her to become what Alana became for Tom from 4400. I loved that twist.

**AN4: **THANK YOU my beta phoenixchild! Love you work as usual!!!!! glomp

**AN5: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

And now...review, pretty please! Tell me if you loved it, hated it or if you fell asleep reading it!!!


End file.
